supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Superman Rebirth Logos Hey Adam could you add in the new logos for the Superman Rebirth Site here I tried to do it last night but I couldn't do it I spent a half hour on it. Oh and are you going to send User:Merrystar a message about a Shazam Wiki Skin for your site because I sent her another message for The Superman Rebirth site. Oh well talk to you later and hope you can solve the Logo Issue excellent job as usually with the templates and I start work on Character page for both Superman Rebirth site and Shazam Site today as well. Images From Rod Hey Adam thanks for the Logo Work The Superman Returns one is working fine now it wasn't at first but now it is so that set. However for some reason the Superman logo that was supposed to replace the W isn't showing up yet for some reason. An check out the image I put on my talk page for the talk page template we use I think you'll like the choice. Oh well talk to you later and I'll keep you updated on both the Superman Rebirth Site and the Shazam Site throughout the day. From Rod Shazam Wiki Image Hey Adam I thought the Images you put up on the Shazam site were perfect all of them my favorite has to be the Welcome Image. Right Now I'm adding the Shazam Link to all of are sites and next I'm going to create the Black Adam page on the Shazam site and then put a redirect tage on its former page on the Hawkman Site and then add the villian The Gentlemans Ghost to the Hawkman site from my Flash Site because he is has appeared in more Hawkman Comic Issue than Flash Comics even though I know he made his first apperance in The Flash Comics and he is a main villian of the JSA. But oh well long list to do and plus I have to add a image and the talk page template to my Shazam Talk Page and I think thats about it right I either feel like Santa Claus or Earl Hickey I'm leaning towards Santa Claus because I can't grow and Earl Hickey Mustasch. From Rod That good I'm more capibal of the beard or gote but if anyone can pull of a Jason Lee Early Hickey Mushasche they got Skills. Oh well. From Rod File is Deleted Hey Adam the File is deleted just as you asked oh and I wanted to let you know if you haven't heard actor Brian Austin Green is going to be playing the superman villian Metallo on Smallville next season for Season #9 I thought you might like that news since he is a Superman Villian you like. Oh and did you see the work I did on the Shazam site I created the page for Captain Marvel Jr and did some category page work as well and I also improved the Captain Marvel page as well. Later today I'm going to work on the Wizard Shazam. Right now I'm finshing up Superboy Connor Kent page. Oh and could you delete the Black Adam Page, the 2-Black Adam Images, and the Gallery Page from the Hawkman site since its now on the Shazam site. An also remind me later to add the Villian the Gentleman's Ghost to the Hawkman. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Oh I thought the Templates on the Shazam site were excellent did you get a chance to send your Shazam Skin Request to User:Merrystar yet. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Martha Kent Page Hey Adam I was wondering if you could find and create a good current New Earth History for the history and origin section of the Martha Kent Page because I had trouble finding any current update history on the page the page needs a good amount of history of the character on the page. Oh and I will create the team pages for Marvel Family and Black Marvel Family I already uploaded some impages on the site and there ready to be created. From Rod Hey Adam the page you did with Villians looks awsome you can add that to the Green Lantern Site, The Flash Site and The Superman Rebirth Site Here. Could you just call the pages Green Lantern Rogues Gallery, The Flash Rogues Gallery, and Superman Rogues Gallery. But that villians page looks great just don't add it yet to the Martian Manhunter Site yet because the amount of Villians on that site need to be improved and you should add it to your other sites as well it would look awsome. Oh and I'm working right now on the Martha Kent history and I knew about that link but I was hoping you could find a better one. Oh well talk to you later. Oh and starting Wednesday the Blackest Night Begins that Green Lantern Story Arc is going to be awsome. From Rod Villians Hey Adam thanks for the update I worked a little on the Aquaman Rogues Gallery Page and added some images for the ones that were blank. Oh and I sent a message to someone at DC Database to help us out with the Martha Kent history information because the sorting out of the Wikapedia information was just annoying and very time consuming. I'll see try and finish finding all the pictures for the Aquaman Rogues Gallery Page and I'll try to do the same for Hawkman and Shazam sites as well. Oh and with the Black Marvel Family Page I saw that you had it set up the way you have to Rogues Gallery pages do for now want me to leave it as is or set it up like a team page and also do the same for the Marvel Family Team Page. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod No Image Available Hey Adam how did you find that no image available image for the Aquaman site I've been trying for a while to create that type of image for are sites and upload because it could be so helpful for us on pages that we can't find any images for. If you find one for the other site that would be awsome or at least tell me were to look or how to do I'll try and do it myself. Oh and I couldn't find any more images for the Aquaman Rogues Gallery page and I just checked out the Green Arrow Rogues Gallery it looks awsome so cool looking. I'm going to soon see if I can find any images that are needed for the Hawkman and Shazam Rogues Gallery pages on each of there site. An I'll do the Black Marvel Family Team page later tonight. Oh well talk to you later and I'll keep you updated on my end. From Rod Hey Adam that would be great if you could created some no images available for my sites you can choose what ever image you want I don't care as long as they get on the sites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Update From My End Hey Adam The Flash Rogues Gallery looks awsome excellent work as always so far that looks to be the biggest Rogues Gallery with the Amount of Villian of all are sites I think the next one to come close or probably beat it will be the Batman Rogues Galllery Page. Right Now I'm working on some Blackest Night Comic Book Issue Pages I'm currently doing Blackest Night: Superman. Then after I'm done with that I'll be heading over to your Shazam site and doing the Black Marvel Family and the Marvel Family. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod